Indescribable
by aoihana
Summary: Almost G-rated. It's kinda like a teeny movie type thing, with the cheesy, mushy parts and everything. This is a sorato and only consists of sorato, though I could name something else...that would spoil the story though. Just read it and you'll know!
1. Takoyaki and Packing Peanuts

Welcome to chapter 1 of my fic ^^ Can you believe it took me 20 minutes to write this??? Anyways, if you don't like straight pairs, like the "Oh I love you! I'll never leave you" stuff (which this will have relatively none) then this is optional reading. Furthermore, you don't think Yamato and Sora belong together(cause they do), you can just kiss my a--. (j/k)  
:: Val ::  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Undescribable  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sora lay wide awake in her bed, listening to the rain fall onto her bedroom balcony. There were other sounds too; homeless, penniless drug-addicts begging for money; the occasional "Takoyaki! Takoyaki!" from a diehard street vendor; the loud, fast talking, hungover club hoppers. 'I didn't think Tokyo would be that different than Odaiba," she thought to herself, looking around the room. She had moved in yesterday afternoon and still, boxes, packing peanuts, and packing tape congested the floors. She looked over at her alarm clock, one of the few things she had managed to unpack. "It's three in the morning and finally it's quiet around here?" she said quietly. She lay back down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, trying to get to sleep. Finally, all she could hear was the soft patter of rain and the crickets in front of the the building. A faint melody tingled her ears, recalling the memory of when she had first heard it. Her alarm clock beeped four o' clock and she slept, listening to the soft lullaby. 


	2. Groceries

This isn't so poetic-storyish, but it does n't leave you at a gaping cliffhanger. ^_~  
:: val :: (poromon11@msn.com)  
  
Chapter 2  
'The people are definitely more outgoing here,' Sora thought to hereself the next morning as she walked down the streets searching for the nearest place to get groceries. After a late brunch and one and a half gallons of coffee, she managed to regain enough leg power to support her own body weight. Sora walked down the street, paying close attention to how many blocks she had cleared so far.  
  
"Ten blocks and still no sign of even a train station? At this rate, I'll have to bike for at least fifteen minutes to get groceries."she said softly to herself. She was coming close to an intersection, and peered over the heads to see what street it was. Sora felt something pushing close to her. Next thing she knew, there was a blonde haired man with a baseball cap sitting on top of her.   
  
"Oh. Sorry," he said, offering Sora a hand to help her up. "That was totally my fault," he said in an embarassed tone.  
  
"It's okay." Sora said in response. "I'm Sora," she said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Matt." he said shaking her outstreched hand. "Nice to meet you." There was a brief pause. "I was kinda in a hurry, so I guess I should be going."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you too." was Sora's only response.  
  
So without another word, the man turned and started in his direction. "By the way," Sora called. "Do you know where the closest grocery store is?"  
  



	3. Indescribable

font face="comic sans ms"I know this is a short chapter but I can't help it. I like keeping people at cliffhangers.br:: val ::brbrfont size="+2"centerChapter 3/center/fontbrbr  
Every night, Sora heard the some melody flowing through her window. And so she listened intently, trying to decipher the words that she could scarcely hear. brThat wasn't important though. It was all about the music.br It seemed to control how she dreamed. They carried sort of a dreamlike quality, making all her worries melt away. She only knew the music when she heard it. I guess you could say it was undescribable, listening to the music.brThat night, she felt a soft breeze tickling her shoulder as she slept. The music stopped and someone peered into her room, intrigued by the girl under the bedspread./font 


	4. Cosmic Forecast

I'm sooooo sorry! I've been caught up building my website and doing homework, so please don't be mad! Gomene, gomene, gomene! I'll come up with two chapters this week, I promise! I already have everything written out, and I have shortened school days this week and there's only four more chapters to type up. I'll type up as much as I can! You can do it! four chapters! Even if it means...wait...nevermind. Wait...I forgot...I wrote it all up so long ago that it all sounds like shit! NOO!! EEEEVIL!! Anyways, I've changed the story, it was going to be related to that "mysterious tune", but what the hell, changing it around a bit anyways. This chapter seems to ricochet between pov's without notice, so keep in mind that it usually goes Sora/Yamato/3rd person, even though I might leave out the 3rd person part at certain points. I don't think ff.net is e-mailing you every time someone reviews, I don't think it will e-mail author alerts. So if you want, e-mail me and I'll e-mail you when I get a new chapter up. I'm working on fixing my problem of notoriously short chapters. I was reading this one fic, and didn't finish it, so I copied it into word and printed it out. It turned out to be twenty pages for just two chapters. NOO!! I WILL write longer chapters! Anyways, on to the fic!  
  
val (http://bubblegumbunny.dot.nu)  
  
Part 2: Cosmic Forecast  
  
Chapter 4: Not a Date  
  
"LIBRA: Don't be afraid to make a new friend. Remember, it can only help you or harm you." Sora read. She sat in her kitchen in front of her second cup of coffee. "Why do I even bother reading these things?" she chortled. "I mean, even I could tell myself that it could only help me or harm me." she got up and headed out the door, putting the newspaper in the recycle bin.  
  
* * *  
  
The daily five block route to work was usually just an uneventful walk through streets and stoplights. Usually. Sora waited with the growing crowd to cross the street. She looked around. 'Hmm...I've seen him before.' looking at a blond guy not much older than herself. 'I should 'make friends' with him.' she thought as she stepped over to where he was standing. She vaguely remembered him, but all she could recall was his blond hair since his baseball cap had covered up most of his face. She could now see his deep azure eyes and styled hair-do. He had an uneven tan on his face, his cheeks more bronzed than the rest of his face.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
A cold, hard glare that maksed his face was soon replaced with a gentle smile. "Oh, hi." He turned in Sora's direction.  
  
'Oh, my, god! He's so hot! How did I not remember this?'she said. Her head had already turned into a gelatin-like substance as she tried he best not to gape at him.  
  
"Okay, I know this. Your name was Sarah. No wait, Sandy or Sonia. No, it was...aha! Sora, right? So what's up?" he said quickly, seeing as he had embarassed himself. 'I remembered that she was good-looking, but she's more than that. She's just plain hot. She reminds me of someone, I just can't put my finger on who it is though.'  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Ugh. Is there such word as ultra-awkward? I know, it would be one stupid word, but sorta expresses just half of how awkward it is right now.  
  
The light changed and they walked across the street next to each other, in silence. Before they went their seperate ways, Sora spoke out. "Do you want to get together around lunchtime or something? I read about this great restaurant in the paper and wanted to try it."  
  
"Sure. I don't think I'm too busy today. So I'll meet you here at about 12:30?"  
  
"Cool. It's a date then." She turned and started towards the furniture store she called her workplace. 'God.Why did I have to say 'It's a date'? I mean, I don't think you're supposed to say that to a guy. I say it all the time to Mimi and Hikari and my other girlfriends, but saying it to a guy? He might think it's an actual date. Damn astrology. What did it get me into?...' 


	5. Life at the Moment

Okai! Well the last chapter was infamously short. I WILL type up as much as I can! Well, the original title for this chapter was "Thoughts Al Fresco" but I combined chapters 5 and 6 (which combined are still the length of a miniskirt), so I decided on "Life at the Moment". Oh yeah, I'm grounded (ugh) and won't be able to get another chapter up until they say so -_-'' SHIIIIIIIIIT! Anywho, for those of you who don't like cussing, I'll be saying pogo. Jump! Pogo, pogo, pogo, pogo, pogo, pogo, pogo, pogo, bounce!  
  
val (http://bubblegumbunny.dot.nu)  
  
Chapter 5: Life at the Moment  
  
"It's a date then...a date then..." the sound of Sora's voice echoed through my head the whole morning. Getting her off my mind is as useless and as impossible as me taking birth control pills. Everyhere I look, there she is, smiling back at me. In my coffee, on my computer screen, everywhere. I don't even know her last name yet. Trust me, if I had fallen for her, I'd be kissing the ground by now. I think I just need to chill. Maybe she didn't mean it as a boyfriend/girlfriend-relationship type of date. All I can hope is that it's true.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, so I didn't mean it as a date, but I'm acting as if it were. Good going Takenouchi. There goes my hopes of "making a friend".  
  
I hope my hair looks okay. Am I too early? Is my mascara running? Maybe he's late...Oh, good god no! He can't do that to me! I'm early for crying out loud!  
  
Okay...settle down. You're just nervous, you're babbling. Shut up Sora! Wait, is that him? Geez. Okay. I should just chill out and shut up, maybe that will mellow me out. Well, maybe.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora and Yamato sat across from each other, not wanting to make eye contact. the meal was wordless, both of them not wanting to spoil being near each other. Sora looked up from her now cold lobster bisque.  
  
"So how's life at the moment?" Sora finally said, trying to lighten the awkward mood.  
  
"Great," he said, turning his gaze from his fork to his face. "cause I'm with you".  
  
Sora was at a loss for words. Only after she had leaned over the table and given him the kiss of a lifetime, had her brain registered that he was hers. 


End file.
